Is She Gone?
by WeegieNDaisy
Summary: Amy's life is on the line, can Sonic save her, and who's this new hedgehog? R
1. What are you willing to do?

Disclaimer: most characters belong to SEGA

Enjoy

--

"Sonikku!" her hammer went flying.

Sonic sweat dropped; those robots never stood a chance. But that didn't stop him from worrying.

"Ames, you gotta get outta here!"

"Sonic, I'm not leav…"

"Amy! It's not safe"

His eyes scanned the area. There was Knuckles and Shadow fighting off another bunch of 'bots each. Also Silver was there with his hands full as well. Unfortunately he had decided to visit a few minutes before they were attacked. Sonic had put Tails, Cream and Cheese with a chaos emerald in a pod to take them to safety.

The battle moved outside, there seemed to be an endless amount of these robots

Sonic took three out with a spin dash and turned to a fourth, only to find it as much of a threat as scrap metal. Probably because it was.

"Amy, get back inside!"

The pink hedgehog sighed, "Fin. I just…" she turned to go inside when it suddenly blew up. She barely had time to scream as she flew towards the blue hero. He caught her and fell back himself. _I almost sent her into that trying to protect her._ Sonic stood up, holding her by the shoulders.

"You ok, Ames?" he asked, eyes full of concern.

"Yeah" she smiled. "D.." she stopped as her eyes widened. Amy then forcefully pushed Sonic to the ground.

"Amy..?" He looked up just in time to see her hit with some bright thing before disappearing.

"AMMYYY!!"

The battle froze. The only sound was a loud crash as the last robot fell. Knuckles, Shadow and Silver turned to see Sonic grabbing at the air.

_Amy…_

"Uh oh!" Silver spoke after a while, his tone indicating he had only just realized something. Something important.

Everyone turned to him, even Sonic although half heartedly.

"Whoa!" Knuckles noticed that the time traveling hedgehog from the future was slowly disappearing. Everything below his knees was gone.

"Oh mannn!" Silver exclaimed. He would have kicked his foot in frustration or something if it was possible. 'I hate it when this happens', he thought.

Shadow navigated through all the robotic remains to Silver.

"Is it because..?" he stopped his question as Knuckles joined them.

Silver simply nodded.

"Silver, what's happening to you? Knuckles asked.

He was now missing up to his waist.

Silver thought for a while before answering. "Well, because Amy is…" He paused for the right word "…gone at this certain point of time, my existence will cease."

"Why because of Amy?" Sonic spoke for the first time.

"Well…I…Uh…" Silver looked more uncomfortable with this question then the fact that now, only his head remained.

He then turned his attention to Knuckles, "Heh, Mum always told me not to lose my head over this kind of stuff. If only she could see me now."

And with that, Silver vanished.

Knuckles turned to the two remaining hedgehogs, "What just happened?"

"Amy's dead because of me," Sonic dropped to the ground, "and Silvers gone too because Amy is, so they're both gone because of me." He spoke bitterly to no one in particular.

Faker, are you going to stay there feeling sorry for yourself or are you going to get to work?" Shadow asked.

The expression in Sonic's eyes was way worse then he had expected and didn't make it easy to look at him. So he turned his attention to Knuckles.

"Silver said that Amy was gone at this point in time, if we get her back Silver would be back too. Just one question," he slightly turned to Sonic. "How far are you willing to go to save Amy?" Shadow knew that with the right answer they could get some help.

Sonic stood up, his eyes filled with hope and pure determination.

"I will stop at nothing, you know that Shadow."

--

Wow, what will happen next?

please R&R!


	2. A new Person

ok, long time coming chap 2

--

Silver, once he had disappeared found himself in darkness. He thought _'chair'_ and sat down, putting his feet up. Obviously he'd been here before.

In front of him appeared a pale purple hedgehog with blue streaks in her hair. She wore blue jeans and had a white top with a green stripe that matched her eyes. The hedgehog had no jewellery apart from a bracelet of pink shells on her left wrist. Her age was similar to that of Silver.

"Hey, Sonamy" Silver said casually.

"Silver honey," she started sweetly. "It's Mum to you," she replied.

"But with what we're doing, it's gunna have to be Sonamy."

"Well at least you could have the courtesy not to talk back." She placed her hands on her hips, "So what has been messed up now?"

"Weeelll, it all started with a light chaotic bomb."

"You mean the one that almost got my dad?"

"Yeah, well, heh…"

"Silver…"

"I didn't do anyth-"

"Silver! To the count of three. One…two…"

"Fine, I went for a visit, you know. Amy and Cream had been baking, everyone was there."

"Silver, I think we should have a talk with your uncle about time travelling rules."

"But I…yes mum." He hung his head in defeat.

"Even I don't visit them."

"Well you don't have to. I mean hello; Amy Rose was your mum. You get to…" he cut off when he looked at his mother.

"What do you mean, 'was'?" worry was all over her face.

"It was the light bomb. Something happened, I'm not sure but this time round it hit Amy. Full on"

The purple one sank into her own non-existent chair, "So what do we do?"

"Well, if Shadow does this right I'll be able to help the others. But you'll have to make sure Grandma's okay. Just don't call her 'mum' or anything. I mean, she's around the same age as you are now." He paused, got up then turned back to her.

"Mum, why are you this age?" Silver asked.

"Believe it or not, I was on a mission later that week with your uncle Steven and Stacey before she was your Aunt. I accidentally had a run in with my speedy hedgehog of a father." She shook her head with a small smile. "God things change," Sonamy got up and faced her son.

"You need any help; you know where to find me."

"Yep, good luck."

"You too."

Sonamy watched as Silver disappeared.

'_Well done dad'_ she thought as she prepared to find Amy.

Silver found himself in the presence of two hedgehogs and an echidna. He saw the determination in Sonic' eyes.

"That's good, 'cause this won't be easy." He said.

-

R&R


	3. Tears and dreams

"Hello?" Amy called out for what seemed like the hundredth time. She had awoken to find herself in darkness. Well, she could see everything fine, that is if there was anything within the void.

The hedgehog had tried everything. Calling out, swinging her hammer, everything. She sunk to the ground and leant back, uncaring for the unseeable force supporting he back. She was alone here, Amy wasn't sure she'd see anyone again. Especially Sonic.

Tears came to her eyes, was she dead? Was this some place that thing sent her to? All she knew about it was that she'd been hit in the middle of a battle.

Amy looked up as a sudden light filled the area along with a figure. As the light dimmed, Amy removed the hands that had been covering her eyes to look at the person. A female hedgehog with purple fur including the occasional blue streak of hair in her quills. Amy stood up as the girl came over.

"Alice Aleena the Hedgehog." The girl extended her right hand, to find a chilidog in it. "umm." She gave it a look before extended her left hand, "But everyone calls me Sonamy."

Amy gave Sonamy a smile and began to shake her hand – somewhat awkwardly-.

Then Amy noticed the bracelet of pink shells on the girl's wrist. "Where'd you get that?" She was confused, it looked like the one that she gave Sonic.

Sonamy finished chewing her mouthful of chilidog, "Uh, my dad gave it to me."

The girl finished off her chilidog and another appeared in her hand. Seeing her mother's expression, Sonamy decided to shed some light on her situation.

"This place," she paused, "huh, we've never really given it a name. But see, when something happens in time that wasn't supposed to happen, if it relates to you, you get sent here. But the catch is whatever it is that went wrong has to be fixed. So you'll be going home in no time. So no you're not dead, in a coma, anything like that." Sonamy jumped up and landed in mid-air as if suspended by an invisible force. "This place does have perks though. If you can think it, you have it. Right now I'm on my bed."  
Amy was silent as she tried to piece everything together. Some weird place, but she was safe. Were the others working to save her right now?

"You seem to know this place well." She stated.

"Yeah, I bet it's Silver's fault though."

"You know Silver?"

"You could say we're… close." I brought him into the world close. "But I seem to come here more often lately. I should just lock him in his room, ban him from any from of chaos control." She rolled her eyes, "like he'd listen."

Amy was silent as Alice finished her chilidog, "…"

Sonamy noted how Amy looked as if she was trying to figure out what her last comment meant. "Uh, so Amy, tell me about yourself."

"I don't recall telling you my name…" Amy searched her memory. Nope, her name hadn't come up in this… discussion.

Sonamy mentally slapped her forehead. Stupid, stupid! She was _not_ good at this undercover stuff. She was used to everyone knowing each other in these situations.

"Well of course I'd know your name. You're…" My mum? Married to dad? "You're well known as sonic the Hedgehog's girlfriend!" She crossed her fingers behind her back.

Amy's eyes welled up, _Sonic._ She collapsed on her knees and started to cry. In between sobs she managed to choke out, "I'm never going to see him again."

--

Sonic was aboard Tails' latest ships, brooding in his current room. The 'Twister' was originally built with the intent as a sort of 'holiday house'. A flying, heavily armed holiday house with room for the Tornado. It was like the Blue Typhoon in the fact it was to provide a place for our hero and friends for a round the world trip that was being planned. It was now being used on their latest adventure.

Once Silver had come back, he had explained what needed to be done. Well, partially.

It was the usual 'gather all the emeralds' thing. So, they'd picked up Tails and Cream who had Cheese and one emerald with them. The one in Shadow's possession made a grand total of two. Just by having the red and yellow emeralds seemed to make Silver appear less transparent, which he had informed them mean they were on the right track.

His friends were aware of the changes in Sonic's attitude. From literally dragging the Master Emerald to the Twister so that it could operate on full levels and Knuckles was definitely in on the mission, to staring into space, ignoring the chilidogs placed in front of him. So when two signals of chaos energy came to the ship, Silver promised the others that he would have a word to him while they were out on their search.

So back to Sonic in his room, his eyes had the appearance of bruises under them from him staying up half of the night. The reason for his lack of sleep for the past three nights varied. The first night, he had been running all day and continued into the night, searching fro Amy and emeralds. He had been found exhausted by Shadow and brought back for the takeoff of the Twister. Second night, he had some energy accidently passed on from the M.E. in his task of bringing it to the ship the previous day so he'd run about doing random things to drain himself of the power. Last night had been the worst for Sonic. He'd woken from nightmares he did not want to face again once he'd closed his eyes. So the blue blur stayed up from three that morning.

Sonic's thought drifted to those dreams that didn't seem to wish him peace even during the day. They'd been of Amy. He tried telling himself to be strong as a tear threatened to brim over, but the nightmare had been so vivid, so real. Something striking her in the chest, blood spilling over her lips as she crumpled to the ground. Or her going into the building as he had asked during the battle, only for him to hear her screams seconds later, engulfed in the boom of explosion and the expansion of flames. The worst part though was when he saw her face, blood on her chin, flames behind her. And then she'd simply say, "You failed me. You promised and you failed me."

Sonic lowered his face into his hands, taking deep breaths as his heroic demeanour flickered in a moment of weakness.

Silver himself noticed something flicker, his already unstable appearance. Realising the cause of this, he walked through three walls and into Sonic's room.

"Hey," he said, unsure of what else there was to say.

Sonic looked up "How?"

"Well technically I'm not here so I can go straight through…but that isn't what you were asking." He sighed and sat down. "If we get all the chaos emeralds, there's some special thing you can do to bring her back. The user has been noted to be powerful, not to be messed with and not only requires a great deal of focus but you need to listen to the emeralds and your heart."

Sonic gave him a look.

"Yeah, well I'm a little sketchy on the details myself. But it has been done before. Well before me, I don't know if before your time. Don't worry, it'll be fine. If anyone can do this, you can."

"Silver?"

"Yeah?"

"How come all of this is having, well…" he vaguely motioned at Silver," That kind of effect on _you_?"

Silver sighed, "You'd find out eventually. This kinda thing could be because something like, Amy introduced my parents or something. Or I'm related to her. In my case, it's the latter."

"Related how?"

"I can't really tell you more than that, so please don't ask."

Sonic thought for a moment then asked something that he hoped would help him sleep that night.

"Is she okay? You know, right now?"

Silver grinned, "Yeah, Amy's in a safe place where nothing can hurt her. Hmm, I only realised that we haven't named it really. Someone, whom can be trusted, is with her. She's perfectly safe, so try to sleep."

Silver felt sturdier as Sonic rebuilt his confidence within himself and about Amy's safety.

"I'm gunna save you Ames, just hold on."


End file.
